1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a core, an envelope layer, an intermediate layer and a cover. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball which exhibits an excellent flight performance not only in the mid head-speed range, but also in the low head-speed range, and which is also endowed with a good feel at impact and an excellent durability to repeated impact.
2. Prior Art
Numerous golf balls which have an excellent flight performance and excellent spin properties when hit at high head speeds and are also capable of providing a good feel at impact have hitherto been developed in order to address the needs of professional golfers and skilled amateurs. However, because such balls are generally designed so as to achieve an optimal amount of deformation when struck at a high head speed, amateur golfers having a low head speed are often unable to impart sufficient deformation to the ball. Hence, the inherent performance of such balls cannot be manifested when played by low head-speed golfers, as a result of which the balls fail to achieve a sufficient distance and have a poor feel at impact.
Developing a golf ball to which even a low head-speed golfer can impart sufficient deformation and which has an excellent flight performance and a good feel at impact is thus important for expanding the golfer base.
Prior-art publications relating to this invention include JP-A 2011-092708, JP-A 2000-61001 and JP-A 2000-61000.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a multi-piece solid golf ball which is capable of manifesting an excellent flight performance not only when played by mid head-speed golfers, but even when played by low head-speed golfers, and which moreover has a good feel at impact and an excellent durability to repeated impact.